hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippines
The Republic of The Philippines (フィリピン - Firipin ) is a non-canon character yet in the series Axis Powers Hetalia. Philippines is a part of the Allied Forces and named as Maria dela Cruz y Santos (マリア・デル・ロサリオ・サントス - Maria Deru Kurusu Santosu) 'Appearance' Philippines is one of the shortest members of Southeast Asian nations. She is seen wearing a traditional clothing; a thin white blouse, knee length red skirt, and a pair of red sandals. She was also seen to have Sampaguita flowers adorned on her hair and wears the holy Roman Catholic cross around her neck as a sign of being religious. She is a mid-tan and has a round, childish face. Her hair is very wavy with a shade of dark brown that also matches her eyes. She has bangs commonly swept to side of her face. And like most Asians, Philippines maintained her youthful look.' 'Personality and Interests Optimistic and religious are two of the best traits that describes Philippines. As a young child, she is very friendly and cheerful; getting along with other nations is not a big problem for her. However, she is a bit stubborn and emotional; Philippines always does what her heart tells rather than what her mind says. Her hobbies are karaoke singing, watching Asian TV series and playing basketball. Being exposed to Western nations at such a young age, Philippines felt inferior towards her own race. She also wanted to experience winter because it doesn't snow in her homeland. Philippines can be a bit of overachieving, especially around games, sports and more, but sometimes she gets very competitive but never a sore loser. She tells the funniest jokes and she mostly even laughs at herself for being so funny. Some countries are also bewildered by her as after a natural disaster, she still laughs and tries to cheer herself up even without help, by this she's often mistaken as a crazed lunatic. 'Relationships' *''Spain'' Spain was her older brother. He is the one who gave Philippines her name and hence, kept her under his wing for a long time. Her relationship with her brother is quite strained as Spain abuses her natural resources and sold her to America after he lost to him in a war. They rarely talk to each other anymore but even so, Philippines still adapts her brother influences such as the faith in Roman Catholicism, language and the Hispanic traditions. *''America'' After the First World War, Philippines was adopted by America after she was sold by her brother, Spain. He is like a lover to Philippines. They grew very close, and Philippines had easily embraced his language, making her very good in English. Their bond is so strong that America was always there for her, whenever she was in need. *''Japan'' Japan tries to attack her during the Second World War and eventually, he lost. He apologized to what he have done and, being a forgiving nation, Philippines accepted his apologies. After their conflict, their relationship remain splendid through the years. * China Philippines dislike China as he always says that he has the right to claim the spratlys islands. Both of them always fought for the islands but sometimes they make a pretty good team. * Russia Russia and Philippines has always been good friends when they first met. Even though Russia may be scary to him, he acts as a " more than a friend " type of person to her. * Indonesia and Malaysia Indonesia and Malaysia are Philippines' sisters in blood. All three of them share they same physical features and warm personality. Indonesia is the eldest, the second born is Malaysia and Philippines is the youngest. But all of the three sisters, Philippines is the most different. Indonesia and Malaysia grew up together while Philippines was taken away by Spain as a child, making her culture different from her sisters. However, she shares the same competitive spirit as her two sisters, albeit Indonesia being a sore loser and Malaysia slightly more accepting in a Category:Marukaite Chikyuu Category:Female Charecters Category:Male Characters